1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for restraining cargo carriers such as pallets and containers within aircraft cargo bays. More particularly, the invention concerns a foot-operated restraint device comprising spring-loaded, fully retractable, carrier restraining elements operable by the foot of the user.
2. Discussion of the Invention
It is common in cargo transport vehicles, such as cargo airplanes, to provide restraint devices to hold each cargo container or unit load device (ULD) in a fixed position within the aircraft cargo bay. Historically, the prior art restraint devices have been operated by hand. Such prior art devices require that the loading personnel bend over and, using the hands, engage and disengage the carrier restraining elements each time a ULD is loaded or unloaded. Normally, a substantial number of individual restraint devices are used within the aircraft cargo bay. For example, the number of restraint devices used per aircraft typically varies from about 40 for a 727-100 F aircraft to approximately 120 for a 767 aircraft.
One example of a highly novel air cargo container restraint device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,713 issued to the present inventor. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,562 and 5,131,606, also issued to the present inventor, additional types of unique restraining systems are disclosed. A further novel cargo container restraint device is disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. application, Ser. No. 08/006,572. This latter device comprises a self-retractable guide for centering and for vertically restraining pallets of less than full width within an aircraft cargo bay. These patents and applicant's copending application, along with the prior art patents cited during the prosecution of the application and during the prosecution of the applications which materialized into the patents, serve to clearly illustrate the novelty of the foot operated restraint device of the present invention.
Of substantial importance to a full appreciation of the significance of the present invention is the fact that because of increased fleet sizes and increased frequency of flight schedules, there has been a substantial increase in both back injuries suffered by cargo handlers and the related workers compensation payments paid by their employers. Use of the foot operated apparatus of the present invention, which eliminates the need for bending during the operation of the restraint devices, substantially decreases the occurrence of those worker back injuries that are related to bending thereby making the invention highly attractive to the aircraft industry.